yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Spiral Flame Strike
のストライクバースト | romaji_name = Rasen no Sutoraiku Bāsuto | trans_name = Spiral Strike Burst | image = SpiralFlameStrike-LEDD-EN-C-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Normal | passcode = 82768499 | effect_types = Effect | vilore = Kích hoạt 1 trong các hiệu ứng này. ● Nếu bạn điều khiển một lá bài "Odd-Eyes": Chọn mục tiêu 1 lá bài trên sân; hủy nó. ● Thêm vào tay bạn, 1 quái thú "Odd-Eyes" Cấp 7 từ Bộ bài của bạn, hoặc 1 Quái thú Dao động "Odd-Eyes" Cấp 7 ngửa mặt từ Bộ bài Phụ của bạn. | lore = Activate 1 of these effects; ● If you control an "Odd-Eyes" card: Target 1 card on the field; destroy it. ● Add to your hand, 1 Level 7 "Odd-Eyes" monster from your Deck, or 1 face-up Level 7 "Odd-Eyes" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck. | fr_lore = Activez 1 de ces effets ; ● Si vous contrôlez une carte "Yeux Impairs" : ciblez 1 carte sur le Terrain ; détruisez-la. ● Ajoutez 1 monstre "Yeux Impairs" de Niveau 7 depuis votre Deck ou 1 Monstre Pendule "Yeux Impairs" de Niveau 7 face recto depuis votre Extra Deck à votre main. | de_lore = Aktiviere 1 dieser Effekte; ● Falls du eine „Buntäugig“-Karte kontrollierst: Wähle 1 Karte auf dem Spielfeld; zerstöre sie. ● Füge deiner Hand 1 „Buntäugig“-Monster der Stufe 7 von deinem Deck oder 1 offenes „Buntäugig“-Pendelmonster der Stufe 7 von deinem Extra Deck hinzu. | it_lore = Attiva 1 di questi effetti; ● Se controlli una carta "Occhi Diversi": scegli come bersaglio 1 carta sul Terreno; distruggila. ● Aggiungi alla tua mano 1 mostro "Occhi Diversi" di Livello 7 dal tuo Deck, oppure 1 Mostro Pendulum "Occhi Diversi" di Livello 7 scoperto dal tuo Extra Deck. | pt_lore = Ative 1 desses efeitos; ● Se você controlar um card "Olhos Anômalos": escolha 1 card no campo; destrua-o. ● Adicione à sua mão, 1 monstro "Olhos Anômalos" de Nível 7 do seu Deck, ou 1 Monstro Pêndulo "Olhos Anômalos" de Nível 7 com a face para cima do seu Deck Adicional. | es_lore = Activa 1 de estos efectos; ● Si controlas una carta "Ojos Anómalos": selecciona 1 carta en el Campo; destrúyela. ● Añade a tu mano, desde tu Deck, 1 monstruo "Ojos Anómalos" de Nivel 7, o, desde tu Deck Extra, 1 Monstruo de Péndulo "Ojos Anómalos" de Nivel 7 boca arriba. | ja_lore = ①：以下の効果から１つを選択して発動できる。 ●自分フィールドに「オッドアイズ」カードが存在する場合、フィールドのカード１枚を対象として発動できる。そのカードを破壊する。 ●デッキのモンスター及び自分のエクストラデッキの表側表示のＰモンスターの中から、レベル７の「オッドアイズ」モンスター１体を選んで手札に加える。 | ko_lore = ①: 이하의 효과에서 1개를 선택하고 발동할 수 있다. ●자신 필드에 "오드아이즈" 카드가 존재할 경우, 필드의 카드 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 카드를 파괴한다. ●덱의 몬스터 및 자신 엑스트라 덱의 앞면 표시 펜듈럼 몬스터 중에서, 레벨 7 의 "오드아이즈" 몬스터 1장을 고르고 패에 넣는다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Pendulum Monster | archseries = Signature move | supports_archetypes = Odd-Eyes | misc = Variable effects | m/s/t = * Destroys Monster Cards * Destroys Spell Cards * Destroys Trap Cards | action = * Adds from Extra Deck to hand * Adds from Deck to hand | database_id = 13006 }}